


Baby Markie

by Angelicmarkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Mark Lee, M/M, Marks a cutie, Non-Sexual, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, agere, caregiver Haechan, caregiver donghyuck, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicmarkie/pseuds/Angelicmarkie
Summary: Mark decides to tell Donghyuck about his regression and is met with love and acceptance. THIS IS NOT A SEXUAL STORY. THIS IS 100% SFW DO NOT SEXUALIZE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. AGERE IS NEVER SEXUAL.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Baby Markie

Donghyuck might just have the best boyfriend in the world. He’s sweet, caring, and always tries his best to make him happy. He brings him flowers for no reason and surprises him with dates. He opens the door for him and pulls out his chair, a perfect gentleman, really. Donghyuck loved his boyfriend more than anything, so when he had a chance to help him in return, he said yes without hesitation. 

\---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---

Mark Lee, top student, talented poet and rapper, perfect boyfriend extraordinaire, that was the boy Hyuck got to call his own. They had met in 6th grade, the first year of middle school, and had been attached at the hip ever since. Five years later and here they were, boyfriends of 2 years, the couple everyone wanted to be. Everyone around them agreed it had been a matter of when, not if they would get together.  
Today had been a normal day for the boys, they were relaxing in Mark’s room after school, cuddling together and watching a drama on TV. Hyuck was laying on Mark’s chest and had just been about to fall asleep when the older boy kissed the top of his head and scooted him over a bit. Mark sat up and looked down at the younger’s worried gaze, “Hyuck, I… uh. I have something to tell you?”  
“Is that a statement or a question?” the other teased lightly but nodded at him to continue.  
“Well. How do I even start?” a nervous chuckle, “Hyuck? Have you ever heard of this thing called age regression?” the younger shook his head a bit and looked at Mark with confusion.  
“I haven’t… no,” Hyuck sat up and took Mark’s hand.  
“Age regression is this thing some people do to help cope with things like anxiety or trauma. It’s where someone’s mindset regresses back to… to the mind of a childs,” Mark looked over at him and Hyuck nodded slowly, confusion visible in his face.  
“Okay… why… why are you telling me this?” he tilted his head and looked at Mark, searching his face for an answer.  
“I… I’m an age regressor. I… uh- regress to about 3 years old”  
“Oh…” his eyes widened with the realization.  
“Yeah… I know it's weird and all and I get if you don’t really want to be with me after this but it just. It helps. I don’t know if I could stop now after I know how good it makes me feel and-” Mark’s words kept speeding up like he was trying to defend himself, Donghyuck interrupted him.  
“Mark. Markie. It’s ok. I’m not gonna leave you. I love you too much for that. I don’t care if you regress either. You said it helps and... it's a part of you. I love every part of you. Including this,” Mark looked at him with eyes that were shiny and wide, he looked both shocked and relieved. Once he processed the words he wrapped his arms around Hyuck and buried his head into the other boy’s shoulder. The younger looked down at him with love and affection and started gently stroking his hair.  
“Thank you,” he muttered, his words muffled by the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt.  
“Of course Markie, I’ll always accept you, no matter what. Is… is there anything I can do to... I don’t know, help? With the regression and all that?”  
“Well… you could try to be my caregiver when I’m regressed, but it’s kind of a big task so you don’t have to or anything it’s just-” Mark rambled nervously, afraid to ask such a big task from his boyfriend.  
“Mark don’t worry ok? I’d like to help you any way I can. If I don’t think I can do it I’ll tell you and we can try to figure something else out, but I want to help you Markie. I love you, I really do. You do so much for me and I’d love to give back to you. If this is the way to help, then I’ll do it Mark. Anything for you Markie, seriously”  
“Ok… ok. I’ve really never had a caregiver before but. You just kind of. Take care of me while I’m regressed the way a parent would? Just sort of make sure I don’t get hurt or maybe grab me something from a cabinet? Stuff like that.”  
“Ok Mark, anything to help,” Mark blushed at that, he was so grateful to have such an accepting and kind boyfriend, “I just want to ask something,” with a nod of approval from Mark, he continued, “How long have you been regressing? It’s not really a big deal or anything but I’m just curious.”  
“Oh. I’ve been regressing since I was about 13, so maybe 2 and a half years?”  
“Wow, that’s so long… I’m honestly a little bit shocked I didn’t catch on at all,” the younger laughed a bit and looked down, “I kind of feel bad for not noticing to be honest. It feels like with how much time I spend around you I should have picked up on it at some point.”  
“Hey, no. Don’t feel bad Hyuck, please? I hid it from you, from everyone honestly. There was no way you could have known. You’re the first person I’ve told, you know. Not even my parents. I love them but, it’s just honestly too much. Maybe I’ll tell them eventually but not now,” Mark looked down a little bit sadly.  
Hyuck lifted the boy's chin and gave him a soft kiss and a warm look, “You don’t have to tell them Mark. I’m really glad you told me but you really don’t owe it to anyone,” at that, Mark smiled a bit and laid back down, patting his chest to invite Hyuck to lay down with him.  
“When do you think I’ll get the chance to be your caregiver? I’m honestly kind of excited. You take care of me so well, it’ll be nice to reverse the roles for once.”  
“I’m honestly not sure. I could do it now but I really don’t feel like regressing right now. I’ll definitely text you if I’m feeling little or if I’m planning to put myself in that headspace though,” Hyuck grinned and kissed the older boy on the chin.  
“Okay hyung, I’ll be waiting.”

\---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---

About a week later, on a sunny saturday afternoon, Mark decided he wanted to feel little again. He sat up and called his boyfriend to come over and take care of him. He made sure everything would be in a place accessible to Donghyuck and visible to his little self. When Donghyuck received the call, he didn’t think it would be anything special, he picked up the phone and answered, “Hey Markie, what’s up?”  
Mark was still in his big head space, but started slipping as he heard the other’s voice, “Hyuckie? I’m starting to feel little,” he slurred his words slightly towards the end as he spoke. Donghyuck only lived about a block away so he assured Mark he’d be there within five minutes and began to get ready to leave for the older boy’s house.  
Donghyuck had been waiting for this day all week. He was so excited to be able to take care of his boyfriend and give him the love he deserved. He had started doing research on how to help the older boy while regressed so he would at least know a little bit of what to do. He looked at regression tags on Instagram and even stumbled across some helpful Tumblr pages while he was at it.  
Once he got to the door he didn’t bother knocking, knowing no one would care. He ran up the stairs and turned the doorknob to his boyfriend’s room, when he entered Mark was on the bed laying facing the other way. When Mark heard the door he turned around to face the noise and became giggly and excited when he saw who had entered. Mark had a blue pacifier which slightly surprised Donghyuck but he quickly got over it when the other boy made grabby hands and half shouted around the object in his mouth, “Hyuckie!”  
“Hi, baby,” he stepped over to the other boy and accepted the hug, “How are you doing Markie?” the other boy beamed up at him and just buried his head into his boyfriend's chest. Up close he noticed the pacifier was decorated with little white pearls, little plastic pieces, and some beads that spelled out “baby boy”. Donghyuck looked around the room and found a few things laid out at the foot of the bed. Among those things was a blue long sleeved onesie with little drawings of lions on it. “Did you want to wear this Markie?” the little nodded and detached himself from Hyuck.  
The younger of the two started undressing the older starting with his t-shirt and then his sweatpants, replacing it with the onesie. He had a bit of trouble trying to fasten the snaps but eventually he got it and the rest went smoothly from there. While he helped Mark into his outfit, Mark played with a stuffed puppy that had been laying on the bed next to him and talking to it. Looking back at the little pile of supplies he noticed some fuzzy blue socks which he also helped to put on the other. When Mark realized the other was done, he sat up and went down on the floor pulling out a box of toys. He looked up expectantly at the younger boy and went to pull out some toy trucks.  
Donghyuck sat on the floor across from him and took the toy truck the other had offered to him. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it so he watched as Mark took the little dump truck and filled it to the brim with smaller toys. Mark drove the little truck around a bit before crashing it into the toy box and laughing as little toys flew everywhere. Donghyuck tried to follow the little’s actions by rolling the truck around a bit but mostly just watched the other have fun.  
Eventually Mark got bored of the game and pulled out a puzzle to do. Dongyuck picked up the toys and put them back in their box so no one would step on them later. “Hyuckie?” the older boy asked, “ca’ you help me?” He looked at the younger with such wide and innocent eyes, he wouldn’t be able to say no even if he wanted to.  
“Of course baby boy. Anything for you,” he reached over and lightly tapped his boyfriends nose which made him scrunch it up and giggle cutely. The puzzle was a little picture of a jungle with about 100 pieces. The little struggled a bit but with help from his caregiver they were able to finish in about an hour. At this point Mark was beginning to get tired and Donghyuck noticed so he helped him clean up the pieces and helped him onto the bed.  
“Can I have some juice daddy?” Donghyuck startled a bit at the name but quickly recovered and nodded his head, ruffling Mark’s hair a bit before picking up the sippy cup from the foot of the bed and heading to the kitchen. On his way down there he double checked to make sure no one would see him and went to the fridge to get the apple juice out. While he was pouring the juice he had the chance to think about the name the little upstairs had called him. He didn’t hate it. Hell, he didn’t even dislike it, but it was just such a shocking turn of events he didn’t know what to think. He figured he’d talk to Mark about it when he was big again, even just to reassure him it was ok.  
On his way back to Mark’s room he heard footsteps and quickened his pace in order to make sure Mark’s secret was kept safe. When he entered the room he saw Mark struggling a bit with the TV, “Markie, baby? Do you need help with that?” Mark nodded his head determinedly and took the apple juice from Donghyuck’s outstretched hand. “What do you want to watch, baby?”  
“I wanna watch the lion king, daddy!” his boyfriend exclaimed excitedly. Hyuck made Mark scootch over on the bed so he could take a seat next to him and took the remote, switching the channel to a streaming service. Once the movie began he relaxed against the headboard and Mark tucked himself into the younger’s side attentively watching the screen and taking sips of his juice. As the movie went on it was apparent that Mark was becoming sleepy so Hyuck hit pause and made an assessment.  
“Markie, I know you’re getting sleepy, do you have to go to the bathroom before you fall asleep?” Mark thought about it for a moment, he decided he did, in fact, need to use the restroom, so he reached his hands up as if asking to be carried. The boys were roughly the same height and Hyuck was worried about being able to carry him, but he was able to lift the older boy with some effort. He carried him into the ensuite off of Mark's room and helped him to wash his hands when he was done, after that he carried Mark back over to the bed and set him down, quickly settling beside him. He resumed the movie and Mark once again rested his head on the younger boy’s chest.  
After about 10 more minutes the older of the two fell asleep, his breath evening out. Donghyuck stopped the movie and scooted down a bit so he could lay properly and let himself fall asleep to his boyfriend’s calming breaths. 

\---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---♡---

When Mark woke up about an hour later, he had returned to his usual headspace. They were both warm from being so close together and it had made their skin sticky. Mark’s pacifier had fallen out of his mouth at some point during his nap and he had drooled a bit on the other’s chest. He sat up and wiped his mouth a bit embarrassedly. Donghyuck woke up then from the movement. He seemed a bit disoriented at first but quickly realized his surroundings, smiling up at Mark.  
“Hi Markie. You still little or are you a big boy now?” He teased the older boy lightly with endearment in his tone. Mark pouted a bit at that and playfully punched his shoulder.  
“I AM a big boy, thank you very much,” he responded snarkily, but couldn’t keep up his facade for much longer until he burst out into soft laughter. “But seriously. I am big again. Hey… about that one, ya know… thing I called you…”  
“Mark, hey. Please don’t worry about it? It’s fine. It really is. I kinda… enjoyed it? I don’t know, it made me feel kind of official or important,” he laughed a bit, “But for real. Please don’t worry about it. I promise it's ok”  
“Oh thank God. I really didn’t want this to be awkward. Thank you for everything Hyuck, really. You’re so good to me” Donghyuck smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
“Anything for you Markie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! You can request different agere stories but I do have specific members I see as little.


End file.
